One Night
by Demon Girl17
Summary: There's a storm and Inuyasha and Kagome stay in a hut. This is a songfic and a one-shot Please R&R COMPLETE


Hey people. Ok this was inspired while I was listening to my DMB CD. It's a little lemony and my first attempt at a lemon so please bare with me. Also it a song fic and one-shot, so please bare with me. Arigato and enjoy! ~  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha and co. Nor do I own the song "Say Goodbye" by Dave Matthews Band. It's their song after all.  
  
~ song lyrics ~  
  
One Night  
  
The storm howled outside the rickety old shack. The rain and ice pelted trees and everything that was in its path. Inside the shack, a hanyou and a young girl were on opposite sides of a pathetic fire. Both were soaked and a lair of ice coated the girl's clothes that were currently drying on the floor. She wore the red haori of the hanyou and they shivered from the coldness.  
  
"Kagome, you alright?" the hanyou spoke up at seeing the girl shiver again.  
  
"Y-Yes, I-I'm f-fine I-Inuyasha." The girl stuttered out. Inuyasha only looked back at her, concern showing in his eyes.  
  
~ So here we are tonight,  
  
You and me together  
  
The storm outside, the fire is bright  
  
And in your eyes I see  
  
What's on my mind ~  
  
When Kagome sneezed and then coughed, Inuyasha had had enough. He got up and moved over to Kagome. He sat down beside her and then pulled her into his lap. Then he took off his white shirt and wrapped it around them both, mostly around her. Kagome was startled but lay back into him, hoping to find warmth. Inuyasha blushed slightly and he laid his head on her shoulder. Her shivering stopped and Kagome sighed out of contentment. Inuyasha growled soothingly to her and Kagome smiled at him. He rubbed his head against her neck causing her to giggle and lean against him more.  
  
~ You've got me wild  
  
Turned around inside  
  
And then desire, see, is creeping  
  
Up heavy inside here  
  
And I know you feel the same way  
  
I do now ~  
  
He stopped and looked up into her deep brown eyes, being engulfed in their beauty. Kagome couldn't help but stare back into his golden pools and she lost herself in their mystery. Inuyasha leaned in close to her and kissed her gently on the lips and then harder when he felt her respond by kissing back. He turned her in his lap to face him and she wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her hands in his silvery mane. Inuyasha growled, liking the taste of her lips on his, and the feeling of her being so close.  
  
~ Now let's make this an evening  
  
Lovers for a night, lovers for tonight  
  
Stay here with me, love, tonight  
  
Just for and evening  
  
When we make  
  
Our passion pictures  
  
You and me twist up  
  
Secret creatures  
  
And we'll stay here  
  
Tomorrow go back to being friends ~  
  
Inuyasha bit her lip gently before trailing kisses down along her cheek and neck. Kagome reached up with a free hand and rubbed his ear softly, and smiled when she heard him growl more and continue placing kisses along her neck. Kagome let out a small moan as she felt him rub her legs with his hands. He then looked up at her with somewhat pleading eyes, and Kagome nodded. He removed his haori from her body and covered the both of them up before shedding his remaining clothing. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him. He then began to kiss her again, and she kissed back just as passionately.  
  
~ Go back to being friends  
  
But tonight let's be lovers,  
  
We kiss and sweat  
  
We'll turn this better thing  
  
To the best  
  
Of all we can offer, just a rouge kiss  
  
Tangled tongues and lips,  
  
See me this way and turning for you  
  
Girl, just tonight ~  
  
Kagome rubbed his chest and he made circles on her back with his claws. She moaned in the kiss and caused Inuyasha to moan louder. He then broke their kiss and sucked softly on her neck. He nibbled on her skin, sending small shivers throughout her body. He smirked at her reaction and continued. She leaned in closer to him and moaned when he sunk his fangs into her flesh, near the nape of her neck. He growled louder and licked the small bit of blood that dripped from the mark.  
  
~ Float away here with me  
  
An evening just wait and see  
  
But tomorrow go back to your man  
  
I'm back to my world  
  
And we're back to being friends  
  
Wait and see me  
  
Tonight let's do this thing  
  
All we are is wasting hours until the  
  
Sun comes up it's all ours  
  
On our way here  
  
Tomorrow go back to being friends ~  
  
Inuyasha laid his head above Kagome's, the night slowly turning to morning. Kagome lay against him eyes half open, but still full of life. Inuyasha held her to him and kissed her neck softly again.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"Hmm?" She replied to him.  
  
"I love you." He whispered in her ear.  
  
Kagome smiled and kissed with her tired lips, meeting his just as tired ones.  
  
"I love you too Inuyasha."  
  
Inuyasha smiled and nuzzled his cheek on her head.  
  
~ Go back to being friends  
  
Tonight let's be lovers, say you will  
  
And hear me call, soft-spoken  
  
Whispering love  
  
A thing or two I have to say here  
  
Tonight let's go all the way then  
  
Love I'll see you,  
  
Just for the evening  
  
Let's strip down, trip out at this  
  
One evening starts with a kiss  
  
Run away ~  
  
The sun shone into the small shack. Inuyasha lay on the floor eyes open with Kagome lying peacefully against his body. He smiled and rubbed her back with one clawed hand. He had done it and made her his mate. But she would be in more danger now more than ever. He sighed. She was his now and he'd do what it would take to protect her.  
  
~ And tomorrow  
  
Back to being friends  
  
Lovers.love.lovers  
  
Just for tonight, one night.love you  
  
And tomorrow say goodbye ~  
  
A fully clothed Kagome and Inuyasha walked from the hut. They met up with Sango, Miroku, and Shippo whom had found a nice inn to stay at. The day carried on as though nothing happened between the two. However that evening, after everyone had fallen asleep, Inuyasha dropped down and took Kagome up into a tree with him. He kissed her gently and the two slept peacefully, knowing that they were eachother's forever.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
How was it? Let me know should I change it? Leave it? Trash can the whole thing? LET ME KNOW PLEASE! 


End file.
